Don't Touch Me
by Avenge.the.Heroes
Summary: About two months after his father and brothers were killed Ezio finds himself tangled in with a thief. Their friendship eventually develops, and they do their best to help each other through their toughest times. Rating is subject to change. Updates every one-two weeks. Sorry that I'm literally the worst at summaries.


Hello all, this is my first story, I've written about Assassin's Creed, specifically Ezio.

I actually had this idea from when I first started with the game, so I notice there are some similarities between Rosa and this story, but I'm doing my best to re-write my character a bit to definitely differentiate between them.

As you can gather from that this story does contain an OC, and at this point in my writing there's really no romantic interest between Ezio, and my character, and I'm kind of doubting there will be.

I also do realize that there have been stories similar to this one, but I did want to take a try at writing a story like this.

Anyway thanks for deciding to read, I appreciate it as I was flipping-flopping around with this story about whether to post it or not.

Assassin's Creed, and all its characters are copyright of Ubisoft.

This chapter is very much setting up the plot, updates will most likely be every one-two weeks depending.

* * *

Florence had once meant many things to Ezio Auditore. It had been a home, a sanctuary, a place to belong to. Now, it only brought forth memories of pain. Ezio sat on a stone bench in between two civilians, resting his elbows on his knees. He shielded his eyes from the sunlight, and looked towards the wooden scaffolding in the middle of the square. A sigh escaped his lips quiet enough for only him to hear. His father, his brothers, hung from a wooden plank, given the death of prisoners. Ezio clenched his fists, and felt his heart rate jump at the memory. It took all of his strength within him to keep a level head, and not unsheathe the two blades attached to his forearms. He relaxed his muscles.

He pushed on his knees, and rose from the bench, turning his back to the device used to tear his family apart. It had been a month now, or maybe two, he had trouble keeping track now with his new found profession. Ezio had little opportunity to enjoy his late-teen years, let alone mourn, vengeance had taken over him. He pushed through a crowd at a merchant stand, barely comprehending the threats people made at him, under their breath. He trudged on.

Courtesans called out to him from the side-streets. Ezio held up his hand in greeting, but did not go to charm them with his looks and personality. His ill thoughts covered him like a haze, and the world around him was nothing more than a blur.

Ezio slowed his steps as he passed a group of guards, one turned his head to glance at him, but other than that they ignored his existence. They suddenly all twitched their head to one side, and Ezio froze in his path. He was on his toes, ready to take flight. "Stop, thief," shouted one of them, drawing his sword, the group went into a sprint. The thief they were chasing was completely swaddled in brown cloth, not an inch of skin showing, even their face covered by patches of fabric. They turned back briefly hearing the guards shout, then took off in a sprint. Jamming the coin purse between their teeth, they grabbed the nearest overhang of a building, and swung themselves on top of it. Ezio's eyes caught a flash of skin, and he noted that the thief wasn't wearing any shoes.

While watching the entire escapade, a group of angry citizens had gathered behind him, all yelling things about missing florins. The crowd soon enveloped him, as they watched the guards attempt a chase. Ezio absentmindedly groped at his belt, and shifted his eyes to notice that his coin purse was missing as well. He slunk back through the crowd into a nearby alleyway. Unlike the guards of this city he didn't feel the need to announce to his target that he would soon be upon them. Ezio grabbed onto a rung of a nearby ladder, and looked over his left shoulder. The thief was running across the rooftops, guards not far behind. Ezio looked back to the ladder, paused for just the slightest of moments, and then ascended the wooden rungs.

In a matter of seconds, the terra cotta shingles of the roof top were shifting under his boots. He was across the way from where the guards continued their chase; Ezio got down on his haunches and crept to the edge of the roof. He observed the movements of the thief. They moved fast, could change direction quickly, and barely made any noise while running. Especially in contrast to the heavy booted, metal clad guards that were trying, in vain, to catch them. Ezio glanced down at his boots; perhaps he should abandon them as well. He chuckled to himself.

Ezio's eyes flicked back to the scene that was in front of him. The thief had put significant distance between themselves and the guards, at least a rooftop. They ducked behind a brick chimney, clutched Ezio's coin purse to their chest. Ezio narrowed his eyes as he spotted the leather pouch. The guards ran past the hiding spot, and the most highly ranked stopped short, the others followed suit. The thief craned their neck around the corner of their hiding spot, and then quickly ducked back as they came face to face with several pairs of boots. The guards spoke in rapid Italian, and the ranked officer shoved the two of them, obviously trying to determine the person to put the blame on.

He grabbed the two by their tunics, and brought them dangerously close to his face, whispering threats to each of them. Ezio had to hold back calling out something crude, he bit his tongue, now was not the time. The officer shoved them away from him, yelled out a command for them to fall in line, then descended the nearest ladder. The two guards gave one last look around, and then followed.

The thief, upon the recognition that the chase had finally ended, peered out from behind their hiding spot. Ezio could see them place a hand to their chest, slowing the rise and fall of their chest. They stood up to their full height, tossed Ezio's coin purse up into the air and caught it again. He could practically feel the smugness radiating off of them. They gave one last scan of the area, and deemed it safe enough, then began to saunter away. Ezio smirked to himself, oh how wrong could they be.

He backed up to about the middle of the roof, positioned himself just so, then took off.

The street below him passed quickly, Ezio's body collided with the building, and he gripped the nearest window sill. It was a straight shot to the top; nevertheless he was a few roofs off of where the thief was. He stayed low, and crept up, doing his best not to make the shingles shift. Ezio gradually picked up his pace, and by the time he reached the thief's roof he was in a full blown sprint.

The person turned quick, and upon seeing Ezio gripped the coins closer to them, widened their eyes, and turned to run. They were quick, but not quick enough. Ezio tackled them to the roof, pinning their shoulders down. He smirked as he noticed their eyes widened in horror, still clutching the purse to them as though it were a last breath.

Ezio's voice was as smooth as silk, "Buongiorno."

* * *

Again, thank you for taking the time to read.

If you'd like to review, or message that would be great, but don't feel obligated to.


End file.
